William McCall
"War changes people. Lives are devastated and lost, families are torn apart. Sacrifice is rarely worth the price. My brothers had to decide between the cause of the Confederacy and the lives of their family. When I saw them with our mother and heard that they had become deserters, I couldn't believe it. But I knew why they did it, for the family." '' -William McCall, prologue to Chapter II'.'' '' '''William McCall (1843-1866) was a tertiary protagonist in Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood and brother of Ray and Thomas McCall. Early Life William underwent a severe illness, which nearly cost him his life. Because of this, William grew up sickly and frail. He grew up under the wings of his mother and connected more with Thomas than with Ray. By nature William was modest and calm, and never was any competition for his brethren, and his brothers cared for him greatly and protected him when needed. When he grew up William decided to become a pastor. His education however was interrupted by war. When the McCall’s father died, and the brothers went to battle, William felt it was his familial duty to care of their mother. Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood 'Act I: We Are Family' In 1864, Union forces took over the McCalls' estate. William barred the door to his ailing mother's bedroom but the soldiers broke in, and took the two hostage, and during the night his mother passed away. His brothers Ray and Thomas returned to their home, fighting through all opposition to rescue their family. Inside the house, one of the few remaining soldiers revealed they had William and their mother, and threatened to kill them. Ray attempted to reason with the man while Thomas snuck around to the back door of the bedroom using the balcony. With perfect unison they invaded the room and shot the captors dead. William sorrowfully told them that their mother had passed away during the night. The three brothers fled, Ray promising both to himself and his siblings they would return one day, and rebuild their home. Roughly a year later, in 1865 the brothers were drifting through Fort Smith, Arkansas. William's siblings were brawling in the saloon, and the former came in and broke up the fight; Ray explained they were fighting over Betsy, the Marshal's daughter whom Thomas had slept with. The Marshal showed up outside yelling for McCall before the argument could be settled. Ray and Thomas stepped outside, followed by William. When he asked which one violated his daughter, Ray falsely claimed it was him. Thomas said he was lying and told the truth, then Ray suggested it might have been both of them, much to Thomas's chagrin. William tried to convince the Marshall that he represented the law, and had to keep calm. Mike ignored his pleas, then removed his badge and cast it away. Mike was killed in the subsequent duel, afterwards the brothers had to flee the wrath of the townsmen. After their escape Ray told them he had heard of a legend about ancient gold located in Juarez, Mexico that would grant unimaginable wealth to those who found it. Ray's intention was to use the gold to rebuild their homestead. Before starting out on their journey Ray warned Thomas saying that if he ever got between him and another woman, he would take his life. At some point during their time as fugitives, the McCalls escaped a fierce storm in the abandoned Black River Mine in Texas. Afterwards, the trio got jobs running cattle over the border. At another unknown time, Jesse and two of his friends were causing a ruckus in a saloon. Jesse shot a mug off a prostitute named Lyla's head, and the bartender asked them to leave her alone and he would d buy them another bottle, but he was thrust into a mirror and told to shut up. Jesse finished another drink and set another mug on Lyla's head, telling her not to move unless she wanted to die. A man stepped up them and said they needed to calm down before somebody got hurt, and one of Jesse's friends shot him in the foot which caused him to tumble into a certain man's table, knocking over his bottle. Coldly he said someone owed him a bottle of mezcal. William tried to stop his brother from confronting the trio, but Ray McCall said that he did not know about him, but he was sick and tired of candy asses pretending to be badasses'. One of the degenerates asked if was talking about him, to which Ray responded a badass did not ask questions. The bartender pointed a sawed-off shotgun at Ray and said he did not want anymore trouble. The McCall shot the weapon causing the bartender to back off, while saying if a bartender gave a badass lip, he would let him know it, and then that if he were to shoot a glass off a whore's head, it should be a little one. Ray placed a shot glass on Lyla's head and destroyed it. William pleaded with Ray for them to leave, but he said he wasn't done. Jesse shot Ray in the chest sending him onto his back. Jesse asked it anyone else wanted to try him, and Ray shot him through the hand. The troublemaker's friends reached for their wepons and Ray shot them both dead. Astounded Jesse said he shot Ray right in the heart, to which he answered "Who says I have one?" and sent a bullet through Jesse's groin. As he reeled from the injury, Ray stood up revealing the breastplate which had protected him from the gunshot. He put his revolver to Jesee's head and ended his life. 'Act II: She Looked Like An Angel' One year later, the brothers were relaxing in Gros Coyotes Cantina in San Lorenzo, when a beautiful woman entered the establishment, catching the eyes of Ray, Thomas and at least two other men. She spoke to the bartender briefly, and then turned to leave to only to be stopped by two ruffians. One of them said that Devlin would like to see her in his bed wearing nothing but a smile. Ray killed one of the men, but the other kidnapped her while his allies ganged up upon the McCall brothers. The battle poured out into the streets of San Lorenzo, with Ray and Thomas taking down all who opposed their rescue attempt. William attempted to convince them not to fight, but his siblings pointed out what God said about helping the needy. He remained behind in the cantina, but eventually went after and caught up to them out of worry. The brothers saw the woman in the distance escaping into a church, and fought their way to her. Ray and Thomas held off the remaining attackers while protecting William and the woman for a while before a Mexican man and another showed up, flanking and killing the last of their enemies. The Mexican made himself known as Juan Mendoza, and Ray introduced himself and his brothers in return. Juan thanked them for rescuing Marisa, and invited them to his alcazar for a little celebration. Seeing Marisa's flirtation with him, Ray agreed. William sarcastically thanked Ray, and said he should ask them next time before agreeing to break bread with a bandit. Thomas retorted they did not seem like such a bad sort, and in surprise William wondered if he trusted them. Thomas corrected him, that he did not say that. As his elder brothers walked away, William muttered to himself that he did not know who they were anymore. Much later, Thomas, Ray and William listened to Juarez as he told them he invited them because he had something he needed done, and believed they were the men for the job. He explained that the men they gunned down worked for Devlin, a man who was blowing up every mountain south of the border looking for a treasure that Juarez wanted for himself. He offered them part of the treasure, in exchange for Devlin being gone. Thomas wondered how he even knew there was a treasure, Juarez assured them it was real. Ray inquired as to Devlin's location, to William's protest. Juarez said they would be doing the people there a great favor by getting rid of Devlin, William responded that his brothers did not need more blood on their hands. Juarez stated they all had blood on their hands, and one day he would as well, then that it would be enough if Devlin and his men just returned to where they came from. Before they went out on their assignment, William tried to dissuade them from doing it, but Ray and Thomas pointed out Devlin was in fact an evil man whom would not be missed by anyone. Gunning for Devlin, the brothers made their way past the Irishman's henchmen and managed to corner Devlin and his bodyguard. In a duel with one of them, the bodyguard was shot dead leaving only Devlin. Ray held him at gunpoint and he vied to bribe Ray, guessing that they were working for Juarez, he said for them to bring him Juarez's head, and Marisa. This angered Ray and he was about to shoot him until William came up behind them, telling him not to do it. He preached the Fifth Commandment "Thou shall not kill" and Ray said that it was a little late for that. William pleaded with Ray, but angrily Ray questioned where his 'loving God' was at Shiloh, Gettysburg, and Antietam. Wlliam warned that if he killed Devlin, he would be just like him and would burn for all eternity. Ray said he was tired of his fire and brimstone, and if what he said was true it was too late for him anyway. William spoke to him about when Jesus was dying on the cross, how he forgave a man who was a murderer which appeared to surprise Ray. After hearing this Ray still coldly shot Devlin remarking "Well hell, that's good to know". William felt that his brothers were becoming more and more corrupt, and wondered why they came to 'this evil place'. Ray was infatuated with Marisa and William also saw how she looked at Thomas, and he became worried what happened in Arkansas would happen there. They met up with Juarez later, who thanked them for taking care of Devlin and that they would soon be rewarded for their efforts. Ray inquired if he thought the treasure was in Devlin's mine, Juarez answered no that if they followed his map they would be searching for the next 300 years, he had a different approach and introduced Seeing Farther, who wanted rifles. The newcomer explained that his people had the medallion, a Mexican priest traded the medallion for his life, and it would reveal where the treasure was hidden. Ray wondered why they had not used it themselves and the newcomer said it was cursed and had brought nothing but misery to his people, the Apache. Suspiciously Ray wondered since when Apaches had blue eyes. Seeing Farther alleged that his mother was white, but his father was Running River the Apache Chief, that he wasn't a white dog. Angered Ray walked forward with ill intent but was stopped by Juarez, who said they were all friends there. 'Act III: I Don't Know Who You Two Are Anymore' The McCall brothers, Seeing Farther, Marisa, Juarez and a handful of his men set off. The group set up camp outside of Tucson, and Mendoza went into town alone to speak with his gunrunner. When he returned he informed the McCall brothers that the Pinkertons had caught up with his gunrunner and had him imprisoned, and that the rifles had been confiscated as well. Thomas and Ray freed the gunrunner and retrieved the wagons containing over three hundred rifles. While waiting for Juarez to return, Ray boasted of Marisa's promise to run away with him if he could get the medallion, and that he was taking the gold, and the girl and no one would stand in his way. Thomas said nothing, and rode off. Ray did not know where he was going, but William did. Eventually the three brothers headed for the meeting with Juarez. Inside a building Ray said they were looking for Juarez, and he asked if he had pulled out. Colonel Barnsby turned around revealing his identity and said that Mendoza had decided to continue his journey without them. Two men on either side of the brothers pointed guns at their heads. Barnsby explained Juarez did not like the idea at first, but he convinced him it would be in his best interest to leave them behind. Barnsby said he swore an oath on the Confederate flag that he would hunt down every deserter who fled his command, that because of men like them Atlanta burned, his wife and children murdered in their beds. As Barnsby continued his verbal tirade, O'Donnell entered the room casually passing the McCalls, then struck Ray with his rifle. At a later time, the brothers were tied up in a shack as Barnsby demanded to know why Juarez needed the weapons, saying that since there were three of them, if he had to beat one of them death it really was not a problem, for him. O’Donnell nearly struck Thomas with a piece of wood before Barnsby signaled him to stop, as William had blurted out it was payment for the medallion. He explained there was a legend about gold hidden in the hills outside Juarez, the medallion was the key to finding it. The Colonel wondered why Juarez would buy rusted rifles worth almost nothing. William answered Apaches, Juarez was swindling them. He said the bandit was headed for Apache territory in northern Arizona. Barnsby left, telling O’Donnell to hang them, and William, for aiding and embedding traitors to their 'glorious cause'. After they were gone Ray began interrogating William as to how he knew about the rifles. Thomas said he told him, and then Ray asked how he knew, but his brother did not reply. William freed his hands using a saw overlooked by the guards and then freed his brothers, who busted a guard approaching the shack over the head with a chair and then retrieved their weapons. The McCalls fought their way down the cliffside's scaffolding and eventually into an elevator. Their foes attempted to use barrels of explosives to destroy the elevator but the brothers shot them, causing them all to explode before they could destroy the lift. After finally reaching solid ground they stole three horses and eluded snipers. 'Act IV: Deeper Into A Wilderness' The McCalls tracked Juarez down and he claimed that he had no idea Barnsby wanted them dead, that he had also been lied to. Since Juarez had Marisa and was leading them to the medallion, Ray and Thomas kept the peace. As they continued on their journey, William spoke often with Seeing Farther, both were curious about the other's culture. The Apache mysteriously disappeared one night, leaving the group without a guide and giving them no choice but to continue on without him. William revealed that Seeing Farther told him the Apaches were at the weeping rock. Thomas and Ray traversed to a higher view point to try and locate it. They saw the weeping rock in the distance but could plainly see they would have to go around the hills to get to it. They returned and continued onward with the group. Pancho, one of Juarez’s men thought he saw an Indian in the forest off the road, and one of the McCalls investigated, finding only a bird. A short time later they spotted a Comanche scout. At a river crossing Juarez's wagon became lodged in the mud. When the McCalls and one of Juan's men got out to push it, Comanches attacked, causing the horses of the other wagon to bolt, carrying the rifles, William and Marisa with them. Driven by fear, William fled down a path to the right abandoning Marisa. He was pursued by Comache, but rescued by his brother Ray whom had caught up with him and eliminated his pursuers. William was horrified at himself for having left Marisa. Ray answered it was alright, and they returned to find the wagon gone, and the pair traversed the path Marisa had taken and arrived in time to hear Thomas say he would protect Marisa. Ray said she already had a good protector, and reiterated his earlier warning to Thomas in Arkansas. The four returned to Juarez and then pursued the pilfered wagon, catching up to and retrieving it. A McCall took the Gatling Gun and shot down countless Comanche horsemen before they could reach the second wagon, and at a certain point they ceased pursuit, as the intrepid travelers had entered Apache territory. After stopping to rest, Juarez approached William and said he thought his God was watching over them, because they made it through Comache territory alive. William said of course he was, he loved all of them, even Juarez. He further claimed that there were no evil men, only evil deeds. Juan replied evil depended on someone's point of view, that the savages saw them as white devils, but since they brought them rifles they welcomed them with open arms. At that moment Apache appeared with their bows trained on the group. Running River and Seeing Farther approached them, and the latter said that there would be no deal, Juarez attempted to trick them and that none of the rifles worked. Running River ordered their deaths, but Seeing Farther intervened and said that William was the one who told him about the rifles. Running River asked what his reward should be, William stated his companions’ lives. Running River mused William's heart was so big it covered his eyes, but since he was Seeing Farther's friend he would do as he wished. Seeing Farther told Juarez to leave their land, that they would take his weapons, horses, wagons, and Marisa as ransom. Juan said nothing in protest, telling Marisa that she was the only one who could have betrayed him. Running River affirmed the McCalls could stay in their camp and rest their horses, but should not expect hospitality. At the Apache camp, Ray noticed the young braves looking at Marisa and didn’t like it, and William noted he was restless and on edge. Seeing Farther asked to see them and William surmised it would come to no good. Seeing Farther informed the McCalls he knew why they were there, and would help them get the medallion. Ray wondered why he would want to do that, and the Apache replied because his father would use it to purchase rifles for war against the whites, a war which would see the end of the Apache. He told them he would show them where it was, and explained that the medallion was cursed and brought a great sickness to their village, many perished and one of the survivors traded it to the Navajo for food. They too were ravaged by sickness and their medicine man saw the item had dark powers, so the Navajo drowned in a lake high in the mountains where they still guarded it. Ray realized that Running River was planning to show them the location in exchange for the rifles, which would bring hell down on the Apaches’ sworn enemy, the Navajo and the whites at the same time, and applauded his cleverness. Thomas was suspicious and questioned how they knew he wasn’t sending them to die in the mountains. Seeing Farther retorted he would be accompanying them to show them its location, and Ray said if it was a trick, it would be the last one he’d pull. Seeing Farther returned carrying medallion alongside Ray and Thomas, who began arguing over who would carry it. The former said they were not worthy and would kill each other over it, and instead gave it to William. He told the brothers he would teach William its secret, and without him they would never find the treasure. Ray brought up Marisa, and said they would not leave without her. The Apache said he would lead her out, but the brothers would have to distract the braves guarding her by fighting, and mused they were both there for her. While Ray and Thomas began fighting, Seeing Farther and William led Marisa out of the camp and at some point the Apache taught William the medallion's secret. As they were escaping, Juarez caught them and traded Seeing Farther to Barnsby in exchange for horses. Knowing William knew the medallion's secret he brought him back his alcazar along with Marisa. 'Act V: My Faith Is My Shield' Juarez interrogated William, wanting to know how to use the medallion to find the treasure. He said it was nothing personal, and that if it were not for him he would probably be dead, then tried to deceive him saying there was enough gold for all of them. He wondered if he and William were so different after all, the latter said he hurt people, but he did not. Juarez said everyone got a little dirty eventually, including him. Later, Marisa tended to William's injuries and he asked why she was destroying his family. She explained that when she was young her stepfather used her like a whore, and Juarez was no different. She hated him and wanted him dead, and did not want her child to have such a father. William was surprised she carried his child. Marisa stated she was not strong like the he and his brothers, and she needed someone to protect her, and that she thought Ray at first, but realized it would not change anything to be with another man she didn't love. William realized she loved Thomas. Marisa warned him Juarez waited for his brothers and wanted his revenge, and gave him a gun. William protested saying he did not want a weapon, he was not a killer. Minutes later, Juarez cut William's binds and he wondered if he was setting him free. Juarez retorted not exactly; if his faith was indeed his shield, what if he were to lose it and become a sinner. Juarez then ordered Santos to cut his throat, claiming that he wanted to see if his God would protect him. Santos stabbed at William teasing him, and then turned his back for a moment as he laughed at William's fear. The preacher took out the gun Marisa gave him and shot Santos dead in self-defense. William was horrified, and Juarez laughed saying his brothers would be proud, he did not hesitate and just took Santos's life. He then asked if he would now tell him how to use the medallion, and heard gunshots in the distance, realizing his brothers had arrived. He told William to speak and maybe he would save them, and he inquired again how to use the medallion. The young man said nothing, and Mendoza stated if he preferred silence, he would enjoy the silence of the grave, his brothers could tell him what he needed to know. Ray crept up to where William was being held hostage and viewed Juarez telling three of his men to kill the preacher. Juarez exited the room and Ray dropped down and fired four shots, killing the fiends. Ray mused he didn’t look too relived for a man having dodged a bullet. In obvious anguish William told Ray he’d killed a man. Ray said there was nothing wrong with defending himself, and that they had to leave, Thomas was waiting with horses. After exiting the room Ray and Juarez both saw each other, he absconded as his minions attacked the McCall. After making their way to the structure’s exit they found themselves vastly outnumbered by Juarez's minions, and Thomas mysteriously absent. William said he knew of another way out, a drain pipe in his cell floor. Ray told him to lead the way, and muttered to himself, “I hope you're dead brother, 'cause if not by God you soon will be.” Ray took down more of Juarez's men as they backtracked to the cell, he then blew up the grate with dynamite. Fighting their way through more bandits down below, Ray was confronted by Juarez inside the caves and he mused Ray had come for the woman, that she had betrayed him as well, querying where Thomas was. Realization dawned on Ray, then he entered a showdown with Juarez. Ray was quicker and shot Mendoza, injuring him. Juarez dropped out of sight in the water and Ray started to search for him, but William convinced him he did not matter anymore, they had to escape. Ray agreed, and the two McCalls finally found an exit. Ray was seething with rage unlike any he’d felt before, worrying William. He told his brother the secret about the medallion thinking it wasn’t true and that it would keep him at bay, but it was true and led them to an ancient vault, the door already open. Inside, Ray and William came up behind Thomas and Marisa who stood admiring the Gold of Juarez, and Ray said he warned him what would happen if he stole another woman from him while pointing his gun at Thomas. Thomas pulled out his own gun and aimed it Ray. Ray said he loved them and they lied to him, and betrayed him. Thomas demanded what Ray wanted from him, and he replied justice. William stepped in front of Ray’s gun and stated he wouldn’t let him kill Thomas, to get to Thomas, he would have to get past him. Ray told him to get out of the way. He said Ray knew what he was capable of, and was reaching on three. Ray said not to do it. When William counted down to three he reached for his bible, Ray shot him. In torment Ray dropped to his knees grasping his head, still clinging his gun. His sacrifice caused Ray, Thomas and Marisa to leave the gold, because they knew it was cursed. William’s sacrifice also resulted a shift in Ray’s personality, he became a preacher and put away his guns. He wed Thomas and Marisa, and the three moved to Hope, Texas. Marisa's child, Billy, was named William in honor of him. Appearance William was in his early twenties, with dark brown hair at an average length, dressed in black minister garb with a white collar. He had a slender build. Personality William was a very firm believer in God often preaching his word and telling the stories of his great works. William was a hardworking, honest and trusworthy person. William was different from many characters due to the fact that he wished no harm upon anyone and tried to keep everyone safe and alive, regardless of who they were. This was seen when he asked Running River to spare everyone, leading to the latter saying "William´s heart is so big it covers his eyes". He greatly cared for his family and hated conflict especially between his brothers and was willing to sacrifice himself to save his brothers from darkness. Because of these many qualities Ray referred to William as the best of the three brothers. Quotes * * * * * Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased Category:MaCalls